Missing Bed Sheets
by Alexis Shepard
Summary: Lena Luthor is obsessed with Kara Danvers' smell. There is only one thing the Luthor can do to satiate her unending need for it. Supercorp crack fic.
1. Chapter 1

Lena Luthor was a woman of quality. She held herself highly around her peers. Not to appear arrogant, but to stand as an equal. Her mother had taught her that after years of lessons and rules that had to be adhered to the letter. One wrong step, one wrong gesture and Lena would have to begin her lesson from the beginning. After all, a Luthor could never be anything but perfect.

Thus, Lena grew into the powerful woman that represented L-Corp. She was a woman of authority. She could never stoop to anything that could mar the image of the Luthors.

Except when breaking into her best friend's apartment.

She had been thinking about it for quite some time. Devised plans on how to distract her reporter friend to sneak into her place. Lena memorized Kara's schedule. She'd wake at seven, leave her apartment in half an hour and arrive at Catco by eight in the morning. Lunch was at twelve thirty, ended at one. Back to work until five, sometimes six or seven if a major news story was happening. Kara would then head home or make plans with her sister Alex. Sometimes even with Lena.

She hadn't stalked Kara. No hiding behind trees or dark sunglasses. Kara was just very open. The two had developed a habit of texting each other in the morning, exchanging a witty comment or a simple greeting. Lena awoke much earlier than Kara, but she knew that every morning, she'd receive a "good mornin'!" from Kara Danvers. It was a highlight of Lena's day. Kara would then text her at random times and Lena eventually figured out her friend's schedule.

Which was how she managed to stand before the rusty, old door of Kara's apartment, lockpicks in one hand, large duffel bag in the other. She only needed a couple of minutes to grab what she needed. Pulling down on her mask, she knelt, looking down the hallway to check for anyone.

Growing up, Lena didn't have much time for recreational things, but Lex managed to teach her how to lockpick. He never told her how or where he learned the craft, but knew that he was adept at it. Now, years later, Lena never thought she'd be using her skills to grab bed sheets.

It was a genius idea, really. Lena only had one weakness: Kara Danvers' scent. Kara smelled of sunshine, of rain in the summer. A flowery smell trailed after the reporter, lingered around her like a cloud. It wasn't overpowering, but rather soothing. Every hug left Lena's head spinning as she took in her friend's scent of sunflowers, roses, and something uniquely "Kara." But one sniff wasn't enough for the Luthor. If she was to survive her growing infatuation with the reporter, Lena had to take action.

The lock clicked, and with one final peek down the hallway, Lena turned the doorknob.

She entered the small apartment, putting away the lockpick set in the duffel bag and closing the door behind her. Lena smiled under her mask. The apartment was so… Kara. Even with the lights off, the room seemed bright. It was so simple, yet it felt like a home. Like Kara, the apartment felt… right.

Lena shook her head. It was not the time to daydream. She quickly made her way to the bedroom, smirking when she found what she had been waiting to get her hands on for weeks. Kara's bed stood by the wall, neatly made. Deciding to waste no time, Lena tested the sheets.

She laid down on the bed face down, resting on a pillow. She took a long, deep breath and—

Shit.

Everything smelled clean. Newly washed. The smell of detergent filled Lena's nose, causing her to pull away quickly. A sneeze threatened her but quickly passed. Lena was not without a plan, however. She knew that this could've happened. She may had learned Kara's schedule, but not her washing routine. But a Luthor always has a backup plan.

Lena just needed to find the sheets that were on before.

If the smell was clean, it's obvious Kara didn't sleep on those sheets. Which meant that the sheets she did sleep on were in a laundry basket somewhere. Luckily, the room was small and the basket was quickly identified. Lena grabbed the floral print sheets and took in a breath. A light groan escaped Lena as Kara's scent flooded her mind. She could just stand there forever, taking in the smells a human shouldn't possibly carry, yet Kara did. She was a woman that defied. It was one of the many things Lena loved about her.

Pulling herself away from the bed sheets, Lena shoved it into her bag quickly. She had already been there too long, and it was only a matter of time before Kara returned home. With a quick glance making sure everything was in order, Lena made a quick escape.

* * *

Days had passed since Lena's adventurous escapade into Kara's apartment. The bed sheets were a permanent companion every night when Lena slept, snuggled as closely as possible to her. Lena secretly dreamed that it was really Kara but didn't let that fantasy take root too much. She simply tried to convince herself that it was the smell and not the person associated with it that made Lena lose control.

Her ringing cell phone broke her thoughts. She smiled as the caller ID read "Kara Danvers."

"Hey," Lena greeted.

"Hi, Lena. Are you busy?"

"I just got out of a meeting. Why?"

"Oh, I was wondering if you wanted to, I don't know, hang out this weekend? We could try that new restaurant that opened near L-Corp. Maybe we could go window shopping afterwards or the park. If you have time, of course. I wouldn't want to— "

Lena laughed. "Don't worry, Kara. I'd be glad to spend some time with you."

"Really? I mean, great! So, uh, we can meet up at the restaurant on Saturday at, say, twelve o' clock? Then just… look around. I might buy some bed sheets. I'm missing one…"

Lena's heart raced. She kept her voice calculated. "Well, only you could misplace bed sheets, Kara."

The reporter let out a nervous laughter. "I know, right? Weird. Well, anyway. I'll see you Saturday for our date. Not date-date. Just… hanging out."

Lena let out a soft chuckle. "I will see you then."

"Bye!"

"Good bye."

Lena let out a sigh of relief. She hadn't known Kara would mention the missing bed sheets but at least she didn't suspect someone breaking into her home and stealing them. After all, that'd be absurd. Lena smiled regardless. She had a date with Kara Danvers.

Better cancel everything for Saturday.

* * *

 **AN: I dedicate this to Sara Drake. Here you go, ya weirdo. :P**

 **To everyone else, finals are horrible. A Pathfinder's Struggle is in the works still. As is something else SuvixRyder related. Just let me fail my finals so I can write again. In the meantime, enjoy this little Supercorp crack fic.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Have some light fluff with Lena and Kara just chilling. Until bed sheets are mentioned, of course. Thanks to everyone who's followed, reviewed, and favorite'd this little Supercorp thingy. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Lena!" Kara breathed out as she stood to hug the woman. "Glad you could make it."

"Thank you for inviting me." Lena smiled. If it wasn't for her super strength, Kara would have fallen to the ground. Lena Luthor's smile was enrapturing, blinding. The whole world disappeared when Lena smiled, and Kara could do nothing but watch as her heart begged to escape its cage and join with Lena's.

Taking a deep breath to still her emotions, Kara sat down after gesturing Lena to do the same. Had it not been a booth they were sitting at, Kara might've held the chair for her. Kryptonian customs were not so different from human ones. She cleared her throat, adjusting her glasses. Kara couldn't figure out what to do with her hands. She was about to blurt something about the weather when a waiter arrived with menus.

"I like the options." Lena said casually, not looking up from her menu. Kara took the chance to examine her friend. Lena always dressed to impress, no matter the occasion, and today was no exception. A v-cut black dress hugged her in all the right places, leaving smooth shoulders exposed. Her slender neck was adorned with a silver necklace, stopping just before reaching the cleavage peeking from the dress. She was so wrapped up in checking out Lena, Kara didn't hear what she said.

"Kara?"

"Hmm? Oh, sorry. I was just," Kara looked down at her own menu quickly, "trying to pick something. Everything sounds delicious."

"I agree. I'm glad I agreed to this little date."

Kara gazed up at Lena, into those large, bright eyes. Lena said they were on a date. Not a date-date, though, right? Friends can go on dates and remain totally platonic. Yup.

"So am I," Kara chuckled. "You know, I think I'm getting the grilled chicken breast. I am actually starving."

"You're always starving."

 _For you._ Kara closed her eyes for a second, shaking that thought out of her head. Now was not the time for that. Plus, she really was hungry.

"I'm a growing girl."

Lena only smiled, her teeth grabbing hold of her bottom lip. _Oh, Rao._ That lip bite did things to Kara she couldn't describe. There had been more than one occasion where she imagined it was her teeth biting down on Lena's lips, or her own skin the victim of Lena's teeth.

Before that thought process could continue, the waiter returned with water and took their order, Kara ordering the chicken breast and Lena ordering some veggie sushi.

"So, anything the famous Kara Danvers needs for Catco?" Lena smirked.

Kara snorted. "Oh, no. I'm not famous. Snapper barely knows I exist."

"Don't sell yourself short. I've seen more than a few articles under your name."

"Just small things. Nothing groundbreaking." Kara sipped a drink of water. "Unless you have something to announce for L-Corp. You know you can count on me to not mar L-Corp's image. Or your own. You and your company do amazing work."

Lena looked down, toying with the edge of her napkin, a small smile playing on her lips. "You just might be the only person that believes that."

"There are others who believe in you, Lena. I know it." She couldn't stop herself from taking Lena's hands in her own, thumb moving back and forth slowly across perfect skin. Kara held in a breath as she gazed into Lena's bright eyes. Such an indescribable hue of greens and blues pulling her in, a forest Kara wanted nothing more than to get lost in.

"Well," Lena cleared her throat, pulling away. Kara's hands felt cold and lonely without Lena's touch. "We didn't come here to talk about L-Corp, now did we?"

"You're right. So, what do you want to talk about?"

"It occurs to me that I don't know much about you, Ms. Danvers," Lena said, her voice taking that playful tone Kara loved to hear. _Ms. Danvers sounds really nice coming from her, too._ "What do you do when you're not saving National City one article at a time?"

"Well," Kara began, "if I'm not eating potstickers in my apartment watching reruns of the X-files, then I'm with my sister and her girlfriend, or some other friend. Occasionally, I go eat lunch with Lena Luthor as well."

Lena let out a soft chuckle. "And I'm sure you're raiding your sister's refrigerator as well when you visit."

"Alex may or may not have a stash of food specifically reserved for me. Her way of showing me love."

"I didn't take you for a geek, however. The X-files?"

"Come on, Lena. The X-files is one of the greatest shows of all time."

"Law and Order is more my thing."

"Special Victims Unit?"

"Please, is there another version worthy to watch?"

"Benson is a goddess. I love her." Lena quirked an eyebrow, grinning at Kara. "You know… because she's a strong female lead. Powerful woman. I'm all for that."

"I agree. Dr. House is near and dear to me, however."

"I would change the channel when that show came on. Never really liked it. Music videos of the Backstreet Boys were way better."

"Oh, really? I'm more of a Nirvana kind of girl."

Kara raised her eyebrows as she drank water. "Really? Nirvana?"

"I went to a concert once a long time ago during college. It was… wild."

"I can imagine!"

Their conversation was interrupted by the waiter returning with their food. As they ate, they continued talking about their interests. In between chewing and listening, Kara sneaked in a couple glances at Lena's gestures, the way she talked so freely. So relaxed.

So attractive.

It shouldn't be legal to look so attractive while eating something. It shouldn't even be possible, Kara thought. Lena looked regal as she spoke, her movements flawless, her expressions so open, her voice so clear.

They finished their meal and after much insistence from Kara that she would pay, they left the restaurant, walking down the streets of National City. Kara stuffed her hands into her coat's pockets to stop the urge of holding Lena's hand as they walked in amicable silence.

"Oh!" Kara exclaimed, walking up to a store. "I need to get bed sheets. Do you mind?" Something shifted in Lena's eyes, but Kara couldn't place it. She ignored it as sun glare in her eyes.

"Sure. I might need something from here as well."

Kara went straight to the bed sheet section of the store, browsing through all the different colors and designs. She couldn't help noticing something off in Lena, however. As she browsed, she used her super hearing to zone in on Lena's heart. _Whoa._

Lena's heart was beating abnormally fast. Kara stole a glance to Lena, who was looking at some pillow cases.

"Lena, are you ok?"

"Hmm? Yeah. I think I just ate too much sushi."

Kara frowned. Excessive amounts of sushi didn't cause a speeding heart rate. Kara may be stronger than humans, but even she was known to overeat sometimes and that never happened to her or anyone she knew.

Kara's cell began to ring, stopping her thoughts.

"Hey, Alex."

"We need you down at the DEO. J'onn wants us all to get a medical checkup."

"Now? And why me? I'm S- uh… superb." Kara glanced at Lena. She was still looking at the pillow cases.

"That last fight was pretty rough. And J'onn isn't taking no for an answer."

"Alright. I'll be there."

Kara hung up, turning to face Lena who gave her a small smile. _Get a grip, Kara Danvers. She's just smiling, Rao._

"I'm sorry, Lena. Something came up at Catco. It's… a review. For the reporters. Making sure we're up to speed on… things."

"I understand. Maybe we can continue this another day?"

"I'd love that."

Lena waited for Kara as she paid for her bed sheets and left the store together. They hugged each other outside, Kara taking in Lena's smell. _She smells really good._ They parted ways with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I have no self-restraint. I just needed to write the end to this little Supercorp fic. And I figured no one would mind. So. Here it be: the grand finale. Please, do enjoy and let me know what you thought about it.**

* * *

Lena rushed out of her car, duffel bag hanging from a shoulder. She had rushed to her apartment after her lunch date with Kara. Being in such close proximity to her favorite reporter for such a long time made Lena's control evaporate. She felt guilty for making Kara spend money for extra bed sheets, but Lena simply couldn't help herself. There she was once more, going up the stairs to reach Kara's apartment.

She didn't know how long Kara would be away at Catco, so she had to act quick, especially because she opted to leave her disguise in her apartment. There was barely time to grab the bag and lockpicks. Deft fingers made quick work of the lock and she entered the apartment, sunshine illuminating the small room. Lena stopped.

She hadn't planned this time. Lena Luthor without a plan was troubling. What would she take this time? Another bed sheet would just be suspicious, though Lena figured that would have Kara's scent stronger than any shirt or sweater. Lena walked into the bedroom area, staring at the bed. The comforter would be an excellent choice. She could shape it into a more human form or just use it as is to keep her warm.

 _God, what am I thinking?_

It was a tempting choice, that comforter. She leaned in, taking a breath. She let out a sigh as sunshine, summer, sunflowers, everything Kara flooded her senses. Lena broke. She began pulling the hefty comforter off the bed, huffing as she stuffed it bit by bit into her bag. The bed shifted as the comforter clung to the bed, making Lena grunt. She moved the bed back into its original place before continuing her task of removing the comforter.

She was almost done making the comforter fit in the duffel bag, she just needed to make sure the zipper closed and—

"Lena?"

* * *

Kara huffed as she landed at an alley next to her apartment. That checkup was horrid. She might've been the Girl of Steel, but medical examinations were the bane of her existence. Kara never got sick, so she never needed to see a doctor. "Just stick me under a lightbulb for a minute or two and I'm good to go," she once told Alex. Her sister being Alex, however, had not found that funny. Cadmus had taken her blood for reasons unknown at the time. Kara was trying to calm her sister by cracking a bad joke.

But the examination at the DEO involved more than just absorbing light. Poking, prodding, questions, _so many questions._ After begging J'onn that she was fine a good six times, she was finally cleared. Now, she wanted nothing more than to lay in her couch and watch some television.

Kara froze. Her apartment door was ajar, and a noise came from inside. Grunting. It almost sounded like… no, that was impossible. She used her x-ray vision to see who was inside and what they were doing.

 _No…_

"Lena?"

The woman in question froze. She was kneeling by Kara's bed, her comforter poking out of a black duffel bag. An assortment of lockpicks laid on the ground. Kara couldn't move, couldn't tear her eyes away from Lena.

"What are you…? What?"

"Kara, I can explain," Lena said as she stood, stepping forward.

Kara flinched. "Why are you stealing my comforter?" Her eyes grew wide. "Did you also steal my bed sheet the other day, too?"

For the first time since knowing her, Kara witnessed Lena Luthor stutter and stumble over her words. She watched as Lena wrung her hands, eyes darting from Kara to the bag on the ground. She was saying something that Kara couldn't hear nor understand. She was still processing why Lena was in her apartment. Why her best friend broke into her apartment.

"Lena." Kara stopped Lena's sputtering. "Why are you in my apartment stealing my things? We were at a Bed, Bath, and Beyond about an hour. If you needed a bed sheet, you could have just gotten one from— "

"Your scent."

Kara's brows scrunched together. "What?"

* * *

Lena was a Luthor. A Luthor did not back down, did not flinch. A Luthor was prepared for any battle, prepared to face the consequences of the aftermath. It was time she Luthored up.

"Your scent, Kara Danvers. You smell _divine_. It's like… like I'm basking in a flower field in summer, sunlight washing over me, a gentle breeze cooling me. Like a walk in a park, branches swaying gently, their shade keeping me safe. That's why I stole your bed sheets. Because when I hug you, I… I want to bury my face into the crook of your neck and just breathe you in.

Because Kara Danvers, you're the only thing that makes me lose control. I didn't want this to happen. God, you have no idea how many times I told myself that what I feel for you was nothing more than friendship. That it's simply the way I should feel when I love the only friend who has supported me and stood by me when no one else has. Kara, I love you."

* * *

Kara's ears rung with the last words Lena spoke. With everything she said. She stood shocked. Paralyzed. She had dreamed countless times of confessing her feeling to Lena. Under the moonlight in a park, sitting in an old picnic bench. In her office, blurting it out as they sat on Lena's couch. In a restaurant, a red rose accompanying her words.

Kara blinked. She suddenly felt as if ice cold water had been dumped on her, waking her up. Faster than she should have, she lunged at Lena, pressing her lips hungrily against the Luthor. Lips parted for her instantly, a groan escaping from someplace deep in her chest as Lena's tongue slid against her own. Kara held Lena's head in her hands, pulling her as close as she could, hands tangling in dark, thick locks of hair. So soft. Everything was soft. Lena's hair, her lips, her skin. She wanted to touch more, everywhere.

A hand slithered down Lena's dress, eliciting soft gasps as it came to a stop at her waist. Kara needed to explore every hill and valley in Lena's body, needed to lose herself in her eyes, in her body, in her heart.

The need for air was too much, however, and she pulled away with a nibble on Lena's lower lip. She breathed heavily, staring into Lena's eyes.

"I love you, too."

Lena's eyes were wider than ever, pupils dilated. Her gaze floored Kara. A gaze filled with so many promises. Kara felt the hands on her hips grip her tighter. After a moment, Lena quirked her lips.

"So, you're not mad at me for stealing your things?"

Kara rested her forehead on Lena's, letting out a breath of laughter. "If this is how things end, I don't know why you didn't do it sooner."

"I have some restraint." Lena smirked, resting her arms on Kara's shoulders.

"I'd really like to put that to the test." Kara paused. "If you'd let me."

Lena's smoldering stare told Kara everything she needed to know. She pushed Lena onto her bed, kissing her deeper, more passionately. She took her time. In that moment, they had all the time in the world.


End file.
